Yoda/Leyendas
|aprendices= *Dooku *Cin Drallig *Ikrit *Rahm Kota *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Oppo Rancisis *Luke Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Mace Windu *Kit Fisto }} Yoda era uno de los más renombrados y poderosos Maestros Jedi durante toda la historia de la Galaxia, y uno de los pocos Jedis de la República Galáctica en sobrevivir hasta la Guerra Civil Galáctica. El maestro más perceptivo de la Orden, él fungió como Gran Maestro durante las Guerras Clónicas y la fundación del Imperio Galáctico, después de la cual escapó para ocultarse de la Gran Purga Jedi. Aunque Yoda era uno de los miembros más respetados de la Orden, no era perfecto. Fue parcialmente debido a su falta de visión que la Orden Jedi fue destruida por el Señor Sith Darth Sidious, y la República reemplazada por el Imperio. Aún así, corregiría sus errores al jugar un rol importante en los eventos galácticos posteriores, entrenando a Luke Skywalker durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Después de su muerte en el 4 DBY, se convirtió en uno con la Fuerza. Biografía Midiendo 66 centímetros, Yoda fue un representante masculino de una especie misteriosa. Fue el Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi y uno de los miembros más importantes del Alto Consejo Jedi en los últimos días de la República Galáctica. Tenía habilidades excepcionales en el combate con sables de luz, empleando técnicas acrobáticas del Ataru. Sin embargo, Yoda era un maestro en todas las formas del combate con sables de luz y era considerado por muchos como un Maestro de Espadas. Desde aproximadamente el 800 ABY hasta el 19 ABY él entrenó a casi todos los Jedi de la galaxia—como Gran Maestro, él instruyó a todos los younglings del Templo Jedi por lo menos una vez antes de que se les asignara un maestro. República (896 ABY-22 ABY) left|thumb|95px|El [[Maestro Jedi|Maestro Gormo entrenando a un Yoda joven en un planeta desconocido.]] La vida de Yoda por su longevidad no sólo es difícil de resumir, también muchos de sus acciones han pasado al olvido. Yoda no siempre supo que él era sensible a la Fuerza, de hecho salió de su planeta natal con un amigo suyo ambos eran sensibles a la Fuerza pero ninguno lo sabía. La nave en que viajaban ambos sufrio un accidente y cayo en un planeta desconocido donde se encontraba el maestro Jedi N'Kata del Gormo. No se sabe el tiempo que los entrenó, pero después de esto ambos fueron Jedi. Se sabe que ya desde muy joven poseía un talento innato para ver el futuro gracias a su conexión con la Fuerza y que su entrenamiento Jedi fomentó ese talento natural. El Consejo Jedi solía solicitar sus habilidades cuando querían conocer las distintas vertientes que deparaban sus decisiones en el futuro lo que pronto convirtió al joven Caballero en miembro por derecho propio del Consejo Jedi y alcanzaría el rango de maestro a los cien años de edad. En el año 230 ABY Yoda fue uno de los Maestros Jedi que viajaba dentro de la nave de entrenamiento Jedi conocida como Chu'unthor que se estrelló en el planeta Dathomir y cuyos restos más tarde descubriría Luke Skywalker en su viaje al planeta de las Hermanas de la Noche. Yoda y sus compañeros Jedi abandonaron la nave y huyeron del planeta ante el ataque de las brujas de Dathomir, pero antes de marcharse Yoda tuvo una visión y profetizó que la nave se mantendría abandonada hasta que llegase un joven caballero Jedi para liberar a Dathomir de la tiranía de las brujas. Ese joven caballero Jedi no fue otro que el propio Luke Skywalker. --YODA a luck skywalker. El entrenamiento de jóvenes caballeros Jedi fue siempre una constante dentro de la vida cotidiana del Maestro Yoda, entrenamientos que llevó a cabo durante más de 800 años. Sus aprendices siempre hablaban de él como un tirano por su dureza y poca flexibilidad, pero con el tiempo aceptaban de buen grado las correcciones de Yoda e incluso llegaban a ver su modelo de entrenamiento como uno de los mejores posibles además de ser de los pocos maestros Jedi con un gran sentido del humor y aficionado a las bromas. El entrenamiento lo compatibilizaba con su labor de diplomático para la República que le llevó a mediar en muchos conflictos y entablar amistades con algunos de los gobernantes de algunos sistemas como el rey Alaric del sistema Thustra que confiaban en la sabiduría del pequeño maestro Jedi. right|thumb|180px|Yoda y Dooku en una misión cuando todavia eran amigos Tras finalizar el aprendizaje de su último padawan, el caballero Jedi Dooku que más tarde se convertiría en maestro de la Orden y posteriormente engrosaría las filas de los Lores del Sith, Yoda decide dedicarse al entrenamiento básico de los niños más jóvenes del Templo. El entrenamiento de los jóvenes niños de la Orden Jedi estaba dividida en dos fases, la primera transcurría desde que ingresaban en la Orden hasta la edad límite de trece años y eran organizados en clanes; a partir de los trece años aquellos alumnos que lograban que un maestro Jedi se fijase en ellos y los tomase como padawans se convertían, si lograban superar las pruebas, en caballeros Jedi; aquellos que no lograban encontrar un maestro acababan en los Cuerpos Agrícolas. Yoda se encargaba del entrenamiento de los clanes enseñándoles técnicas de la Fuerza y de defensa personal básicas, entre ellas el combate con sable de luz. Preludio a la Amenaza Fantasma Fue en esta etapa de la vida de Yoda cuando se encargó del entrenamiento de un joven niño que sería fundamental para la historia de la galaxia, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Pese a los continuos rechazos de los maestros que se negaban a aceptar a Obi-Wan como padawan Yoda tenía al muchacho en gran estima tal vez sabedor de la importancia que podría tener en el futuro e intentó convencer a Qui-Gon Jinn de que aceptase al muchacho como su padawan. Sin embargo, Qui Gon no tuvo en cuenta las sabias palabras de Yoda y con el recuerdo aún vivo de su fracaso con su antiguo padawan Xanatos se negó a entrenar a Obi-Wan, aunque el destino acabaría convirtiendolos en maestro y padawan. También en esta época se produce el regreso de su antigua amiga y miembro de su misma raza Yaddle tras más de doscientos años desaparecida. Se produce un duro enfrentamiento entre Yoda y los otros miembros del Consejo al abordar el caso de si Yaddle debe ser o no aceptada como maestra Jedi; tras años de cautiverio Yaddle ha desarrollado sus habilidades en la Fuerza de manera propia tras la muerte de su maestro. Yoda consideraba que Yaddle no estaba preparada para ser una maestra Jedi y se negó a que se convirtiese en ello bajo su estricta visión del código. Sin embargo, Yoda finalmente y como en otras muchas ocasiones, aceptó la decisión del Consejo con la frase lapidaria de "El Consejo tiene muchas voces y yo sólo soy una" muestra clara de su humildad y su capacidad de aceptar las opiniones de los demás pese a ser el miembro más respetado de la Orden. El conflicto de Naboo El conflicto de Naboo va a suponer el principio del fin de la Antigua República. Cuando Qui Gon regresa de su viaje a Naboo trae consigo dos nuevos desafios para la Orden Jedi; la reaparición de los Lores del Sith y la figura de un pequeño muchacho llamado Anakin Skywalker que según el propio Qui-Gon era el Elegido del que hablaba la antigua profecia. Muchos miembros del Consejo creían que era imposible que los Lores del Sith hubieran regresado y que ellos no lo supieran, Yoda sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo, afirmó que el lado oscuro siempre era difícil de ver y que era necesario descubrir quién era el misterioso atacante de Qui-Gon. Respecto al otro desafio de la Orden, Anakin Skywalker, Yoda tras examinar al niño fue tajante en su decisión, gracias a su capacidad superior para vislumbrar el futuro presintió que el futuro del niño estaba nublado además de las fuertes emociones que tenía Anakin y que pese a que podría tratarse del Elegido no debía ser adiestrado como Caballero Jedi. Fue una decisión que Yoda mantuvo hasta el final pero nuevamente como en el caso de Yaddle el Consejo decidió finalmente adiestrar al muchacho pese a las reticencias del pequeño maestro. Una vez el conflicto ha finalizado Yoda se encarga de las pruebas de Obi-Wan. En Naboo Yoda pediría a Obi-Wan que narrase los hechos acontecidos en esos turbulentos momentos y sus emociones en cada momento. Yoda escucha con atención a Obi-Wan y llega a la conclusión de que el padawan del difunto Qui-Gon Jinn se encuentra preparado para recibir el título de Caballero Jedi al ser capaz de sobreponerse a la ira que le inundó cuando el Lord Oscuro del Sith Darth Maul acabó con la vida de su maestro. Pese a dar el visto bueno a que Obi-Wan sea nombrado Caballero Yoda expone su contrariedad a que tome a Anakin como aprendiz pese a que el Consejo ha aceptado que el pequeño niño sea adiestrado; Yoda es conciso en su afirmación: "El Elegido puede que el muchacho sea, pero un terrible peligro veo en su entrenamiento". Guerras Clon (22-19 ABY) Comienzo de la Guerra thumb|left|220px|Yoda [[Duelo en Geonosis|combate a su antiguo estudiante, el conde Dooku, en Geonosis.]] Una década después, durante la investigación de un un extraño dardo venenoso, el Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi descubrió que un masivo ejército de clones estaba siendo creado en el planeta Kamino. Después de que Obi-Wan llegó a Geonosis en su búsqueda, un grupo de Jedis fue enviado para ayudarlo y Yoda decidió viajar a Kamino para ver él mismo a los clones. Cuando los Jedi y la senadora Padmé Amidala fueron capturados por los Separatistas, Yoda llegó con el ejército clon, iniciando la Batalla de Geonosis.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones Cuando comenzó la batalla, él se enteró que el ejército droide estaba controlado por su antiguo aprendiz, el Conde Dooku, quien se había convertido en un Señor Sith y apoyaba a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes contra la República. Yoda se encontró con Dooku en un hangar después de que el Sith había herido a Obi-Wan y Anakin. Después de rechazar algunos poderes de la Fuerza de Dooku, entre ellos Relámpagos de la Fuerza, Yoda se dio cuenta de que Dooku efectivamente había caído al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, convirtiéndose en un Señor Sith. Los dos iniciaron un duelo con sables de luz, y Yoda casi logró derrotar a Dooku, mas su oponente usó la Fuerza para dejar caer un pilar sobre Obi-Wan y Anakin. Yoda tuvo que concentrarse en impedir que el pilar aplastara a los dos Jedi, y Dooku aprovechó para escapar. thumb|Yoda durante las [[Guerras Clónicas.]] Aunque la República ganó la Batalla de Geonosis al mando del Alto General Yoda, muchos Jedi murieron. Más importante, los 1,000 años de paz desde la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan se habían terminado. Yoda sintió que las Guerras Clónicas serían un largo y tumultuoso periodo para la República y la misma Orden Jedi, y así lo fueron, agitando la galaxia. Durante las Guerras Clónicas Yoda, junto con muchos otros Maestros Jedi, se vio obligado a convertirse en un general peleando en varias batallas por la República en planetas por toda la galaxia.Star Wars: Clone Wars 'Guerrero en el frente Muy temparano, Yoda vio la acción de la Guerra en Axion, dirigiendo a soldados de caballería clon encima de su kybuck. Durante la batalla de Muunilinst, Yoda fue al rescate de Luminara Unduli y Barriss Offee después de que las Cuevas de Cristal de Ilum fueron destruidas por droides camaleón. En Ilum, Yoda aprendió la alevosía de su antiguo aprendiz Dooku, quien lo defraudó más de lo que había creído. Yoda había perdido su anterior padawan en el lado oscuro antes de que comenzara la Guerra, pero durante el conflicto, Yoda perdió a otro buen amigo. El Rey Alaric de Thustra estaba planeando separarse y unirse a la Confederación, aunque él pensó antes reunirse pero esto fue antes de que viera la corrupción que existía en esta. Yoda viajó a Thustra para hablar con Alaric, pero su viejo amigo estaba resuelto, y en el futuro, su mundo se vio envuelto en la batalla. Batalla de Rugosa Cuando el transporte de Yoda que iba hacia la luna de Rugosa, cerca de Toydaria,para instalar una base alli, es atacado,el junto con el comandante Thire,Rys y Jek escaparon en una capsula la cual aterrizó en Rugosa.Yoda y sus clones sobrevivieron a los ataques de los droides y por fin llegaron con el rey Katuunko, el cual estaba a puntothumb|Yoda y los clones Thire, Rys y Jek de ser asesinado por Assaj Ventress,cosa que Yoda evitó.Por lo cual Katuunko accedio a instalar la base clon. Los droides de Ventress atacan a el pequeño comando del Jedi, pero estos salen victoriosos gracias a la habilidades de Yoda El ''Malevolencia Después de la aparición de una misteriosa super arma separatista, había varios cruceros de la flota de la República en una emboscada y no dejó a supervivientes, Yoda y éste enviaron a uno entre su número, el maestro Jedi Plo Koon, para rastrear la amenaza desconocida. Después de el Maestro Koon descubriese el arma, contactó con los generales Jedi en el sistema más cercano a él, Anakin Skywalker. Sin embargo, durante la transmisión, los sistemas de comunicación de Koon fueron atascados y la República perdió contacto con su flota. Los Maestros Yoda, Windu y Kenobi, junto con el Canciller Supremo Palpatine, convinieron en que el envío de una fuerza de tarea para buscar sobrevivientes del ataque más reciente resultaría arriesgado; Sin embargo, Skywalker desobedeció sus órdenes y a través de conexión única de su Padawan Ahsoka Tano a través de la fuerza al Maestro Koon, había rescatado al maestro Jedi y a sus pocas tropas restantes. Con el Maestro Koon vivo informando sobre la naturaleza del arma separatista, fue revelado a la República que los separatistas habían adquirido cañones de iones gigantes capaces de desactivar cualquier flota. Un plan ideado y instigado por Skywalker resultó capaz de destruir el arma principal del Malevolencia, y más tarde, durante una misión para rescatar a la cautiva senadora Amidala de Naboo, el buque de guerra gigante se estrellóen la superficie de una luna cercana, destruyéndola y se libera a la República del peligro que representaba. Negociando con piratas Skywalker y Kenobi más tarde lanzaron una misión para capturar al corazón de la Confederación, el Conde Dooku, a pesar de que tuvieron éxito. Sin embargo, cuando Skywalker y Kenobi fallaron, unos piratas humildes aparecieron y establecieron contacto con la Oficina del Canciller, que exigen una recompensa a cambio del señor Sith. Yoda confirmó que el sable de luz que sostenía en la mano el jefe de la organización pirata, Hondo Ohnaka, de hecho es de su ex aprendiz. Bajo el asesoramiento de la senadora Amidala, el Consejo envió a Kenobi y Skywalker para confirmar la captura de Dooku, que hicieron en última instancia. Sin embargo, Ohnaka mandado capturar además de Dooku; con la esperanza de cosechando una recompensa adicional de la República. Aunque Skywalker y Kenobi finalmente escaparon con la ayuda de los dignatarios de la República que enviaron a ofrecer la recompensa, sucedió a expensas de la vida del respetado senador Kharrus, mientras que Dooku consiguió escapar de la captura. El virus sombra azul thumb|200px|Yoda y Windu contatando con Naboo.Más tarde, los Naboo establecieron contacto con el Consejo y pidió ayuda a los Maestros Windu y Yoda para enviar a dos Jedi, específicamente a Kenobi y Skywalker debido a sus relaciones con los Gungans nativos, para ayudar a descubrir un bio-laboratorio separatista que se cree que se ha establecido en el mundo. Mientras que los Jedi demostraron ser capaces de descubrir el laboratorio y prepararse para llevar a su residente, el Dr. Nuvo Vindi a los tribunales, un virus mortal que se había preparado, el Virus Sombra Azul, fue liberado, infectando a la senadora Amidala y Ahsoka Tano. Afortunadamente, administraron el raro antídoto antes de que el virus pudiese matarles. Batalla de Ryloth Más tarde, cuando el maestro Windu condujo un asalto en el planeta Ryloth que se trataba de liberar a la población Twi'leki de la ocupación separatista, Yoda permaneció en Coruscant. Sin embargo, el maestro Jedi diminuto actuó como asesor de Windu y participa en debates tácticos sobre cómo capturar la ciudad capital de Lessu. Yoda aconsejó a Windu que era importante que el líder separatista Wat Tambor, quien fue responsable de la ocupación de Ryloth, fuese capturado a fin de responder por sus muchos crímenes de guerra. En última instancia, Windu estuvo de acuerdo con el maestro Yoda y fue capaz de capturar al miembro del Consejo de separatista al final de la Batalla de Ryloth. Invasión de Kashyyyk Tiempo después fue asignado como protector del planeta Kashyyyk, donde tuvo que repeler a las fuerzas de los separatistas. Durante la masacre de los Jedi por la Orden 66, Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi, los dos únicos miembros del Consejo Jedi que sobreviven, van en busca de los dos principales Sith: El recién nombrado Emperador Palpatine (Darth Sidious) y su nuevo aprendiz y antiguo padawan de Obi-Wan, Darth Vader. Yoda se enfrentaría a Darth Sidious en un electrizante combate, sin embargo no lograría derrotarle. thumb|250px|Yoda se despide de [[Chewbacca (a la derecha) y Tarfful (a la izquierda) después de sobrevivir a la Orden 66.]] Supervivencia Duelo en el Senado thumb|left|250px|Yoda realizndo un [[lanzamiento de sable contra un soldado clon.]] Cuando Palpatine terminó de hablar con su aprendiz, Yoda entró en la oficina. Sidious rápidamente le envío a los Guardias Rojos que él se limitó a empujar contra la pared, Yoda enfrenta a Palpatine, que parecía sorprendido por su supervivencia y atacó a Yoda con el Rayo de la Fuerza. Su asco pronto se convirtió en deleite cuando se dio cuenta de que su deseo de luchar contra el Gran Maestro Jedi se había hecho realidad. Yoda rápidamente con un Empujón de la Fuerza derribó al Lord Sith que voló a través de la habitación hasta su silla. Como Palpatine trató de huir, Yoda saltó delante de él y sacó su sable de luz. Palpatine entonces recuperó su sable Sith y así comenzó el duelo. thumb|rigth|La [[Duelo en el Senado (Gran Purga Jedi)|ultima opotunidad.]] El duelo se trasladó al Senado, donde los dos más poderosos de los usuarios de la Fuerza participaron en un duelo de espadas en el podio del emperador. Los dos lucharon hasta un punto muerto. La lucha desgarró la mayoría de la Cámara del Senado porque Palpatine estaba tratando de aplastar al Maestro Jedi con la Fuerza de empuje tirándole los podios de los senadores. El Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi y el Señor Oscuro de los Sith se contrarrestaban. A medida que el duelo avanzaba, Yoda se debilitaba, mientras que su oponente, Darth Sidious, se fortalecía. Él no podía retrasarse mucho más tiempo contra el Señor de los Sith y tuvo que poner fin al duelo, y rápidamente. Yoda enfrenta una vez más a Palpatine que le disparó un Rayo de la Fuerza El ataque rompió la espada de luz de la mano de Yoda, por tanto, quedó desarmado. Sidious había casi derrotado a Yoda, pero el Maestro Jedi logró la captura del rayo y comenzó a devolverlo. Durante la lucha tuvo una visión que traspasó el velo de la oscurdad y pudo ver un atisbo del futuro. Lo que podría haber visto no era claro, pero una cosa es cierta, Yoda había adquirido una idea que tenía la esperanza de la galaxia en sus manos y que no podía existir el riesgo de morir. Cuando ya no podía luchar más, se dejó caer para poder escapar. Creyéndolo muerto, Palpatine envió al Comandante Thire a buscar su cadáver, pero como no lo encontraron se le dijo al clon que buscase de nuevo y lo capturase, mientras Yoda se reunió con Bail Organa, que lo llevó tan apresuradamente como su velocidad le permitia, mientras Yoda le hablaba acerca de su fracaso. Los dos dejaron el planeta y fueron a la colonia de asteroides de Polis Massa. Exilio (19 ABY-4 DBY) thumb|200px|Yoda al llegar a Dagobah.Desmoralizado y sabedor del inmenso poder tanto de Darth Sidious como de su nuevo aprendiz, el Lord Sith Darth Vader, el Maestro Yoda se exilió en el planeta Dagobah, con la ayuda del senador Bail Organa, no sin antes reunirse por última vez con Obi-Wan, y confirmarle el último descubrimiento Jedi, un conocimiento que tenía que ver con el ya difunto Qui-Gon Jinn, y que permitía fusionarte con la Fuerza y regresar después de muerto. Encuentro con Starkiller Cuando Starkiller llega a Dagobah para meditar, a la entrada de la cueva del lado oscuro Starkiller se encuentra con Yoda, quien le dice que debe entrar en la cueva. Al salir Yoda le mira y le dice si ha encontrado lo que busca, Starkiller le mira y Yoda le dice que debe seguir lo que busca hasta el final de la Galaxia. El siguiente Skywalker thumb|Yoda le pasa sus conocimientos a Luke.Cuando Luke Skywalker, el hijo de Anakin Skywalker, llegó a Dagobah, Yoda de mala gana aceptó entrenarlo en los caminos de la Fuerza. Él expresó precaución, pues sentía en Luke rasgos similares a los de su padre y lo juzgó demasiado mayor para entrenarlo. El experimentado Maestro Jedi aceleró el entrenamiento Jedi de Luke Skywalker, pues tenían tiempo limitado. Sin embargo, antes de finalizar su instrucción Luke eligió salir de Dagobah sin completar su entrenamiento para confrontar a Darth Vader en la Ciudad de las Nubes y salvar a sus amigos. Yoda y el espíritu de Obi-Wan Kenobi trataron de convencerlo de que se quedara, pues creían que Luke no estaba listo para enfrentarse a Vader ni para la revelación que vendría. Skywalker les prometió volver a tiempo para completar su entrenamiento. Obi-Wan se preocupó por su decisión, diciéndole a Yoda que Luke era su última esperanza, mas Yoda le recordó a Kenobi que aún quedaba esperanza en la persona de Leia Organa, la hermana de Luke.Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca Muerte left|thumb|250px|Yoda se convierte en uno con [[la Fuerza.]] Cuando Luke volvió un año después Yoda se había vuelto enfermo y débil, y sabía que su muerte era inminente. Él le dijo a Luke que su entrenamiento estaba completo, pero que su prueba final sería enfrentarse a Darth Vader, y le confirmó que éste era su verdadero padre. Con su aliento final, Yoda luchó por decirle a Luke sus últimas palabras: "Luke. Hay otro Skywalker." Yoda entonces murió y se disipó, convirtiéndose en uno con la Fuerza. En la celebración después de la Batalla de Endor, Luke observó los espectros de Yoda, Obi-Wan y su padre redimido. Legado Yoda miraría a Leia y los gemelos Solo cuando éstos nacieron. Sus enseñanzas se convirtieron en la base de lo que Luke enseñó a su Nueva Orden Jedi. Ya que la instrucción de Yoda a Luke fue acelerada, la mayoría de las enseñanzas de la Orden Jedi se perdieron hasta que la Nueva Orden Jedi comenzó a encontrar holocrones o, en algunos casos, bibliotecas como la de Ossus. Personalidad Yoda era un Jedi en toda regla, leal a los codigos de la orden y versado en los caminos del lado luminoso de la fuerza. Pese a ser, con gran diferencia, el Jedi mas poderoso de su época, nunca se vio en el ni un atisbo de soberbia, tan común entre los Jedi. Era bueno y amable con todo el mundo y cuando el ambiente lo requería, podía intentar disipar la tensión de los demás con comentarios ingeniosos y agradables. No obstante, no olvidaba nunca su responsabilidad como gran maestro de la Orden Jedi. Era tenaz en sus tareas como miembro mas importante del Consejo Jedi, tanto las diplomáticas como las que requerían el uso de acción táctica. Era un Jedi muy paciente y reflexivo, nunca actuaba por impulso, siempre meditaba todas y cada una de las posibilidades que la situación le ofrecía. En parte eso era debido a su talento para la premención y a su longeva experiencia. Era extremadamente inteligente y parecía imposible engañar o distraer a Yoda, era el perfecto vigilante para velar por la Galaxia, pues era plenamente consciente de todo su entorno, percibiendo las acontecimientos en forma de sensaciones mediante su comunión con la Fuerza,aunque los acontecimientos oscuros de la Galaxia durante las Guerras Clon le impidieron ver la expansión del Lado Oscuro No obstante, es sin duda alguna el Jedi más sabio de toda la historia de la galaxia. Poderes y habilidades Yoda era el supremo maestro de la Forma IV la aprendió a su máximo grado, además de poder usar todas las demás formas de esgrima, con la Forma IV (Ataru) desplegaba asombrosa agilidad y fuerza, y así sobrepasaba las limitaciones de su avanzada edad y su limitada altura. Saltando y girando en el aire destruía las defensas de sus oponentes, también era un excelente diplomático comparable con Mace Windu. Yoda poseía un inmenso conocimiento de la Fuerza. Podía entrar a la mente de diversos individuos y engañarlos. También podía controlarlos. Telequineticamente podía mover objetos enormes como una nave de aterrizaje C-9979. Y usaba el empuje de la Fuerza y la ola de la Fuerza a un grado desconocido. Era adepto a lanzar el sable láser como lo mostró en el episodio III haciendo su regreso al Templo Jedi. Su habilidad con el valor de la Fuerza le daba el poder requerido para poder hacer las acrobacias que necesitaba el Ataru. thumb|130px|Espiritus de la Fuerza. De izquierda a derecha [[Anakin,Yoda y Obi-Wan]] Era capaz de subir la moral de miles de compañeros y a la vez devastar al enemigo usando la antigua técnica conocida como meditación de batalla. Dada su reputación de guerrero su pura presencia era suficiente para levantar la moral de la República. Podía disipar y devolver los rayos de la Fuerza con sus manos, prever eventos con gran claridad y sentir la muerte de individuos e identificarlos a cada uno. Debido a su entrenamiento con Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda tenía el poder de retener su identidad después de volverse uno con la Fuerza. Estas habilidades en particular demuestran un conocimiento de la Fuerza mucho mayor a la mayoría de los que poseían Maestros Jedi y Sith de su época. El maestro Yoda como símbolo Representa el símbolo de la esperanza y la bondad en la galaxia por ser uno de los Jedi que mas años sirvió al servicio de la paz y el bien en todo el universo. Se le considera uno de los Jedi más poderosos de todos los tiempos y es sin lugar a duda el Jedi más sabio y con mejor conocimiento en los caminos de la fuerza que jamás haya existido. Entre bastidores *Es posible que la forma de hablar de Yoda haya sido sacada directamente del latín, aunque ha sido señalada por Lucasfilm Limited, e identificada entre los religiosos como voz pasiva, una con la cual hablaban santos católicos, o el mismo Jesucristo, o inclusive otros santos de otras religiones, y un término "pasivo", una palabra que definiría Yoda, es una manera de escribir de muchos poetas famosos. *El diseño de la cara de Yoda se hizo a partir del rostro de Albert Einstein. *El nombre de Yoda puede venir del hebreo yodea (el que sabe) o del sanscrito yoddha (guerrero), o de ambos. Especie El verdadero nombre de la especie de Yoda es realmente desconocido, no está registrado y también se le conoce como especie tridáctil desconocida, por tener manos con tres dedos y sus pies en forma anisodáctil. Lo que era más conocido de esta especie es que llegan a vivir por cientos de años. Entre otras características estaban sus dientes puntiagudos que sugieren una dieta carnívora y su piel era verde, incluyendo su sangre. Muchos de sus miembros fueron sensibles a la Fuerza, inclusive Yoda su máximo representante era conocido por ser el ser vivo con más Midiclorianos y por su longevidad muchos de ellos fueron maestros de muchos Jedi y miembros del Consejo Jedi. Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Stones'' *''Star Wars: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 2008'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Tales'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Empire'' *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' * El Resurgir de la Fuerza * El Rival Oscuro * El Pasado Oculto * La Marca de la Corona * Los Defensores de los Muertos * Sendero Desconocido * Cautivos del Templo * Ajuste de Cuentas * La Lucha por la Verdad * El Fin de la Paz * Caza Letal * Experimento Maligno * Rescate Peligroso * Lazos que Atan * Muere la Esperanza * La Llamada de la Venganza * El Único Testigo * La Amenaza Interior * Edición Especial 1: Traiciones * Edición Especial 2: Los Discípulos *''The Secret of Tet-Ami'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Puzzle Peace'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videojuego)'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars:Las Guerras Clon'' **"Capitulo 1" **"Capitulo 5" **"Capitulo 14" **"Capitulo 15" **"Capitulo 16" **"Capitulo 20" **"Capitulo 21" **"Capitulo 23" **"Capitulo 25" *''Star Wars: Clone Wars (3-D)'' *''Duel'' *''Fierce Currents'' *''Run Mace Run'' *''A Stranger in Town'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''What Goes Up...'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''The Hidden'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Slippery Slope'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * * * * *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' }} Fuentes * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Design An Alien'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Insider 79'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * }} |años=22 ABY –4 ABY |antes=Mace Windu |después=desconocido }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * *Yoda on Soulcalibur Wiki * * * *Article by Urrutia: "Interview with Master Yoda." Categoría:Grandes Maestros Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Supervivientes de la Purga Jedi Categoría:Vigilantes Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Miembros de la especie de Yoda Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan